


I love you, please don't leave me.

by drcrrys



Category: EastEnders (TV), EastEnders (TV) RPF
Genre: Ben Mitchell Loves Callum "Halfway" Highway, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcrrys/pseuds/drcrrys
Summary: Just my own version of whats happened on the show these past 2 episodes with Ben and Callum and the I love you.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 49





	I love you, please don't leave me.

Since Ben had walked out on him in the club, his mind had been filled with worry. Throughout the police assessment his mind had been stuck on Ben and their argument. All Callum wanted was to help him and he couldn't understand why Ben had to push him away like he meant nothing. He was so sick of feeling like this. Uselessness.

After his police assessment, he decided to go to the Vic and drowned his feelings into pints of beer because what else was he meant to do? He couldn't go and find Ben because he was terrified that he'd just lash out on him again and he didn't want that. He wanted it all to go away. His had enough and theres only so much Callum can take until-

No. He can't think like that.

Once Ben's had his operation, everything will go back to normal - hopefully. He just needs to figure out whats best for now, but maybe that's it. The best thing for Ben is for Callum to leave him be, so Ben can figure out what he wants on his own, so he can focus on himself and the operation without Callum nagging at him all the while. He felt so nauseous having to think about this. He loved Ben with everything he had, but lately all his mind kept telling him was Ben didn't love him back and he never will. But the way Ben kissed him, the way he held him, there was something about it that told Callum he loved him. 

Taking a step outside, the wind pierced his skin sharply; giving him time to just breathe for a while; his worries drifting through the wind - until he heard a familiar voice call his name worryingly. It was Kathy. As Callum looked, he saw the unsettling expression upon her face and he instantly knew it was something terrible.

"Callum," Kathy said shakily.

"What is it?" Callum instantly replied, concerned.

"Its Ben." Kathy explained, "His been arrested."

Callum couldn't believe his ears. But then again after everything that's happened, this was bound to happen. Ben's self destructing. "Arrested? How?"

"Stole a mans car, but apparently was meant to be leaving with the man." Callums heart dropped at that. What man? It couldn't of been Danny. Ben wouldn't cheat, would he? "Callum?" Kathy softly spoke, putting a comforting hand on his arm, stroking it gently.

"Where is he now?" He asked.

"Back home, he was let out and I really think-" Before Kathy could finish, Callum had scooted away as fast as she could even blink.

As Callum entered the house, he was greeted with distraught Ben sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. Ben looked up almost instantly, obviously sensing Callums presence. Callum glared at him, "You've been arrested for stealing a mans car, Ben. What has gotten into you? I thought you'd stopped this!" Callum angrily said. 

Ben watched Callums lips as he spoke, knowing his anger. 

"What? Aren't you gonna answer me, Ben?" He waited for Bens reply, but he just wasn't responding. He couldn't keep doing this. His finally had enough and he isn't going to keep waiting around for Ben to love him, for Ben to show him that he wants him. He just isn't. "I'm done. I've had enough, Ben." Cried Callum, his eyes fluttered with tears.

Ben saw those words form on Callums lips; the tears in his eyes. "What? No." He had stood up now.

"I can't keep waiting around for you, Ben. You need this time on your own and I'm not going to stay around where I'm clearly not wanted. I'm sick of everything you do and everything you put me through. You think you're the only one going through a tough time, you continue to push me away each time I try to help you, Ben." He paused, feeling his heart sink lower and lower into his chest as he spoke each word, "What about me, Ben?"

"No, no, no. I can't," Ben cried. Now was the right time to tell him. Just three simple words. But they weren't simple, were they? All his life his been so afraid of finally letting someone passed the walls to his heart that he built so strongly. He let Callum in, he let Callum see right through his soul and he doesn't want to lose that. Not now. Not ever.

"See? You make this all about you," he said, coldly. "WHAT ABOUT ME?" He bellowed now, alarming Ben to look at him with fright, even through deaf ears. "You clearly don't want me, so I'll do you a favour and disappear, shall I?" Callum continued.

Ben knew he was about to lose Callum, he couldn't. "Please, I-" He struggled. He really wanted to tell him the truth, to just let it all out. He didn't know what else to do besides that.

Callum shook his head and reached for the door, but before he could open it, Ben had pulled him back by his blazer. He turned to see tears falling down Bens cheeks, slowly and painfully and his own. "You can't leave me, Callum." Ben cried, sadly. He had said it so softly, It made Callums heart beat ever so fast. 

"Why?"

"Because, I-" Ben started, knowing that now he had no choice, he needed Callum to know and he needed to know now before it was too late and he'd lose him for good. "I love you." He sobbed with relief as he let those three words slip, finally.

Callum then smiled, feeling his heart slowly come back to life with every beat. Hearing those words come from Ben was so longingly what had wanted to hear and now he had heard it he couldn't be more than happy. "You love me?" He asked, just for reassurance.

"Yeah." Ben smiled, tears stained under his eyes. "I love you, Callum and I don't wanna lose you. Please don't leave me." 

Callum took his hands to cup Bens face, "I love you too and I'm here." He gave in. Now that he knew Ben felt the same, he could finally stay. Now he was happy he didn't have to leave because deep down, he never wanted to.

Callum pulled Ben into his embrace and kissed him, causing electricity shoot through his body as he knew Ben was his everything and more and Callum was Bens.

Callum pulled away from the kiss, letting his hands fall to around Bens neck, "I love you. So much." He repeated, both falling into a hug.

"I love you so much too."


End file.
